


My Little BabyDoll *Yandere Sucker Punch AU*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: I lost everyone I loved. Everything I had. Then they locked me away. With no where to go. To hide from the pain.___They sent her away. Sold to Blue for a lobotomy and her selling of her virginity. She was going to fight. She was going to be free.Or so she thought.Blue Jones, the owner of the club/asylum, met his little BabyDoll. He thought she was just something to get money out of. Just like all the other girls, she was just a pretty face that needed to be shut up for ever.But he thinks about her to much to much.But when she dances, he relies that not only was she's more then just a new toy. A new pretty face. She needed to belong to him. And he was willing to break his promise to her father to get her lobotomized.He needed to keep her.





	My Little BabyDoll *Yandere Sucker Punch AU*

She remembered how a few months after her mothers quick marriage to her step father, her mother got slowly sick. Sicker and sicker. She and her sister was caring for their mother the best they could. While their father drank and gambled their money away.

When it got really bad that her mother started coughing blood, she called the ambulance. She and her sister was forced into their rooms while they looked their mom over to help her. 

So she sat in her room, on her bed. Shaking. She was scared. Her mom needed to survive this. She cant leave them as well. Her father left when her sister was born. Never to be hear from again. 

But her heart dropped when she saw the doctor who was trying to save her mother. But she saw he looked so sad. She was off the bed and was running off the moment the doctor shook his head solemnly. When she got to her mothers bed, they was already covering her grey body up with a sheet. The woman had to grab her little sister who ran in as well.   
The sisters fell to their knees and sobbed. The young woman lifted her head to look at her step father. She saw that the bastard was grinning at her.  
____

At the funeral, the young woman held her little sister as the two put roses over their mother's casket. There wasn't a dry eye in the ceremony, except one man, and the young woman looked at her step father threw the rain that came down as the sky cried with her. He was grinning secretly at her.   
It was like he knew something she didn't.  
But she knew. He killed her mother. She glared at him, her big green eyes filled with hatred. He frowned and when the priest finished the prayer for the dead woman's soul, her step father started putting the dirt over the casket.

____

A week later was the night the young woman's life changed horribly once again.   
She tucked her sister into bed before kissing her head and leaving the room.  
As she turned from the door to head to her own room, she heard her step father behind her calling her name. She turned and saw him watching her darkly.  
"That bitch of a mother gave everything to you and that brat." He told her drunkly. She saw him take a step toward her and she followed her gut and ran to her room. She could hear him chasing her. When she was in her room, she tried to slam and lock the door on him.  
But he stopped the door and grabbed at her, only grabbing her button down pajama top. Pulling on it to pull her to him, it broke a button off and before he could brake more, she scratched at his face.  
He yelped in pain and shoved the door into her, making her fall back onto her butt. She looked up at him as he took a step closer to her, reaching for his belt, but he stopped and looked back at the youngests closed door.   
The young womans green eyes followed his evil eyes and fear filled her once again when she realized to late what he planned. She pushed herself up and tried to run past him, but he shut the door, taking his key out and locking the door.  
She cursed the fact for a moment that her home was so old that you needed keys to lock the bedroom doors. She looked threw the key hole to see that he had the door open and was grinning at the young womans door triumphantly as he took his belt off.  
But the once sleeping ten year old woken up from the ruckus and when she saw the man, the ten year old got out of bed and ran past him, grabbing the ring of keys. "Run!" The young woman shouted to her sister.   
The young woman looked out the window. It hadn't stopped raining since her mothers death, and right now a wild storm was brewing. But she didn't have a choice. She went to her window and opened it before climbing onto the pipe beside her window.  
It was so slippery and wet the rain wasn't helping. But she tried her best, and she jumped off when she could and ran to the door she found the spare key that was hidden and ran inside once more. She went into her step fathers office where she knew his gun would be.   
She grabbed it as she heard stomps and her step father shouting. So she ran after the sound and she saw her step father standing in front of the now brokenly open closet. What she didn't notice was the blood covered letter opener in his hand.   
"Get away from her." The young woman ordered aiming the gun at him.   
Her step father looked over at her. He grinned a crazy grin filled with amusement and slight madness. He took a step closer and she closed her eyes, pulling the trigger.  
She ran to her sister who was laying on the ground. "Come on sweetie, we need to go." She told her. But her sister kept her eyes closed. She felt her own cold wet hand become warm. To warm. She looked at her cold pale hand and saw blood covered it.  
She gasped and let out a broken sob. She looked at her sister and saw she had been stabbed. Her poor little sister bleed out to death. She hugged her sisters body and kissed her head sobbing that she was so sorry for not protecting her.  
She lifted her head as she heard her step father on the phone. She picked the gun she had dropped beside her, and went to him. She was sobbing as she aimed the gun at him once again. His hands went up as he cowered under her.   
She tried to pull the trigger but was so shaken she ran off crying as she let the gun go.   
___

The young woman was at her mothers grave. The rain pelting onto her shivering body. She was only saying one word on repeat. 'im so sorry.'  
She saw a light come onto her as well as a slight red and blue flash. She turned around to see a bunch of officers with flashlights walking up to her.  
She knew. She was going to take the fall as she saw her step father pointing to her as she was lead to the cop car. They gave her a shot and her vision went black after she saw her step father paying the cops....


End file.
